This invention, which mounts on a bowstring, consists of a string loop that attaches to a U-shaped device into which the nock of an arrow is placed. The device is released with the drawn bowstring by a hand-held trigger-operated release (commonly known as a release aid) connected to the string loop to propel the nock and its arrow toward an intended target. The invention, described in more detail in the paragraphs and pages that follow, provides significant improvements over the current typical archery bowstring release system.
Archers try to achieve better accuracy with their equipment so that an arrow will accurately and consistently strike a target. One of the conditions that affects arrow accuracy is the manner and method in which the bowstring connects to the release aid and is released. Typically, a bowstring is drawn and released by a hand-held trigger-operated release aid, that is, the user squeezes a trigger to open a pair of jaws that holds the bowstring. However, there is a tendency for release aids both to wear the bowstring, and to provide a twisting or torquing of the bowstring as the bowstring is drawn back before the arrow is released.
To overcome this twisting and torquing problem, and as a result improve arrow accuracy, several patents in the prior art disclose variations of release aids and other releases devices, including a string loop wrapped directly around the bowstring in such a manner that when the trigger of a release aid is actuated, the string loop releases the bowstring. Examples of such prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,135 issued May 18, 1999 to Gregory E. Summers et al. for “Bowstring Nock/Release Loop Assembly; U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,463 issued Jul. 6, 1993 to Robert R. Townsend for “Bowstring Release Assembly”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,772 issued Jun. 25, 1991 to Mark W. Stevenson for “Bowstring Release Device”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,009 issued Oct. 31, 1989 to Richard R. Becker for “Bowstring Draw and Release Device”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,908 issued Dec. 20, 1988 to Mario A. Pellis for “Bowstring Release Mechanism”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,821 issued Feb. 16, 1988 to Jean B. Besaw for “Bow String Release Device”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,875 issued Feb. 4, 1986 to James D. Fletcher for “Bowstring Release Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,975 issued Jan. 12, 1982 to Anthony L. Altier for “Archery Bowstring Release”.
Applicant has invented a bowstring release combination in which a bowstring release device with an attached string loop connects to the bowstring and moves with the bowstring as it is drawn and released. The overall shape of the body of the bowstring release device is U-shaped. The bowstring passes through openings in the two legs of the U-shaped body.
A string loop protrudes from the bowstring release device body along an extension of the longitudinal axis of the arrow. Any common form of hand-held bowstring release aid or mechanism can then be engaged with the string loop. When the user draws the bowstring rearwardly and releases the string loop, both the bowstring release device and the attached string loop travel with the bowstring. Virtually no torque is applied to the bowstring by the string loop.
The unique design of the release device with its attached string loop enables an archer to rotate any hand-held release aid (engaged with the attached string loop) up to 180° without torquing or twisting the bowstring, thereby providing more accurate arrow flight when an archer does twist his hand-held release aid (a common occurrence when drawing a bowstring). The string loop prevents and absorbs the torquing or twisting of the release aid. This device also eliminates wear on the bowstring, since any hand-held release aid is engaged directly with the attached loop string rather than the bowstring. In addition, since any hand-held release aid attaches to the string loop rather than the bowstring, this device improves accuracy by eliminating any unbalanced pressure on the arrow nock, which is a common occurrence when using nock points with a loop string attached directly to the bowstring. Also, the attached string loop can be easily replaced as the need arises. Further, this device provides a secure and tailored fit for common size arrow nocks, preventing the arrow from falling off the bowstring, which is another common occurrence when drawing a bowstring. The device also facilitates easy alignment of the target with the arrow for improved accuracy, because of how and where it is mounted on the bowstring and because of how and where it is positioned in relation to the arrow.
Still further objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains upon its use and upon reference to the following description.